


Magical Fantasy

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Student Jared, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: College student Jared goes home with a smokin' hot older guy who turns out to be married.  That turns out not to be a problem.





	

It's a nice house, from the outside. A well-kept brownstone with flower beds in the windows and a bright yellow front door with a mat on the blue concrete stoop that says _Welcome_ , in cheerful orange letters.

There are more flowers on the tiny porch, morning glories, Jared thinks and maybe begonias, it's hard to tell with the sun long set. They're beautiful, anyway, carefully arranged and planted in waist-height pedestal pots, the same black wrought iron as the railing that lines the half dozen steps up from the street.

The entire place, from the outside, has an almost... feminine touch and Jared's chest feels tight for a moment.

_The Morgans_ , the mailbox says, Jared can see by the dim porch light and he gets a sinking feeling in his gut. Jeff is older, sure. In his forties, probably and that was fine with Jared, a barely legal virgin looking to gain some no-strings experience, but he's no homewrecker. If this Jeff guy is married, Jared is out of here.

“Hey,” he starts, quietly. “I, uh...” But then Jeff unlocks the front door and ushers Jared through with a wicked smile and a hand on Jared's lower back.

He's met with a small flight of stairs and Jeff guides him up, into a spacious, dimly-lit living room.

Jared looks around, heart beating faster as Jeff crowds him from behind, his arm thrown over Jared's shoulder and his palm flat on Jared's chest. Jared wants to ask, he _needs_ to ask if Jeff is going to be breaking anyone's heart with what they're about to do, but he doesn't want to know. Jeff is big, he's strong and he's sexy and feels good pressed up against Jared and he somehow manages to smell like both a Sunday barbeque and a high class strip club.

“Relax, sweet thing,” Jeff whispers in his ear and Jared shivers, sighs and leans back against Jeff's firm chest. Jeff chuckles softly and rocks his hips forward, just enough that Jared can feel the hard outline of Jeff's cock brush up along the seam of his worn, ratty Levis. “We won't bite. Not unless you ask nicely.”

Jared starts, blinks and goes rigid in Jeff's arms.

“...We?” he croaks out. What the fuck does _We_ mean? Shit, is this where he gets roofied and wakes up with two black eyes, a shredded asshole and only one kidney? Fuck, his mama told to be careful when he moved to the city for college. And what's the first thing he does? Goes home with a stranger. Brilliant, Jared. Fuck. “What... What do... Is there someone el-”

But then Jeff's hand covers his mouth, cuts off his stuttering and he notices for the first time that there _is_ someone else in the room, when that someone gets up from the couch.

It's a woman, Jared can see and he's not into women, as a rule. He's not, but when this one steps out of the shadow of the corner and into the stream of light coming from the single lamp by the stairs, Jared can't help but appreciate that she is an _unfathomably_ beautiful woman. She's thin, but not skinny, curves in all the right places with flowing auburn hair, gold where the lamp reflects off. She's smirking and she walks with confidence, steps closer and smiles at Jared, like she thinks he'll do nicely.

Jared swallows.

“He's cute,” she says, with an approving nod. “Did you bother to ask if he was into women, too?”

Jeff chuckles again, a warm vibration against Jared's back and his hand snakes down, grabs Jared's half-full cock, _hard_. Jared lets out a mild squeak and twitches. Jeff's fist loosens up and pats him, softer.

“Problem with ladies, kiddo?” Jeff asks, low and deep and right into Jared's ear. Jared's eyes sort of roll back at the rumble the words send through him, but Jeff's sudden, solid grip on his jaw shakes him out of it, a few seconds later.

“N... No. No, I...” No, he really doesn't. He's not entirely attracted to them, but then, he's never been with one. He's never been with anyone, hence his little trip out to the clubs tonight. He's pretty sure he's strictly into dick, but he's more than willing to experiment. Especially if the girl looks like _that_.

The girl laughs out loud and steps even closer, so close that when she tilts her face up Jared's practically breathing her breath and she presses a hand to Jared's chest. She queezes slightly, curls her fingers forward like she needs a better grip and then she leans up, presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I'm Danneel,” she says. Her hand slides up and around to cup the back of Jared's head, tilts it down so she can slowly lick across his lower lip. Jared whimpers and she pulls back, smiling softly. “Jeff and I... We're married, we're happy, we're not looking for anyone else. Not for more than one night, anyway. We just... like to have fun. Do you like to have fun, sweetie?”

Jared does. Jared really _really_ does like to have fun. At least, he thinks he does but all that comes out of his mouth is “I have condoms!”

Oh, fuck. Kill him now.

He feels Jeff laughing behind him but Danneel, bless her, just smiles wider, so her eyes crinkle and she looks even _prettier_ (seriously, is she even human?) and kisses him on the cheek.

She steps back and grabs the hem of her nightgown in both hands. It's dark purple and falls just to the thighs, silk all the way up to the thin shoulder straps and she strips it off in one smooth motion.

“Your turn,” she says, when she stands naked and unashamed, in front of him. “You too, Jeff,” he says, looking over Jared's shoulder and it's then that Jared steps forward and turns around.

Jeff is indeed stripping, just like his wife told him to.

He sheds his shirt, his pants, his underwear, all like they're nothing at all and stands equally proud in his natural form. His cock springs up, hard and red and glistening at the tip and... Jesus fucking Christ, _way_ bigger than Jared's. Seriously. Okay, Jared's young and he's got some growing to do, but... Wow.

Jared's mouth _waters_.

He wants that in him.

“You taken a dick yet, sweetheart?” Jeff rumbles, stepping closer and cupping Jared's cheek.

Jared shakes his head, he's about to respond in the negative but then Danneel's hands are on him from behind, working to unfasten his pants. They come down his legs, slowly, carefully while Jeff grabs the bottom of his shirt and yanks it roughly over his head until he's naked, cold and nervous in a strange room with strange people.

He's still turned on a fuck, though and his dick is hard and straining and pointing very decidedly in Jeff's direction, while the sharp softness of Danneel's fingernails over his bare hips makes his toes curl.

“Well, pretty?” she asks, one hand sliding up his chest to cover his right pectoral, fingertips pinching his nipple. The other hand works its way around to kneed his right ass cheek, thumb sneaking into the crease. “We're gonna fuck you either way, but we want to know how careful we need to be. Jeff gets a little... excited, sometimes.”

Jared groans, closes his eyes.

“Yes, please,” he says and his face turns beet red and he ducks his head against Jeff's steady chest, hoping they didn't hear him.

No suck luck, of course. They're both chuckling softly again.

And then Jared opens his eyes and it hits him – he's standing naked in a strange living room with two strangers and he's about to lose his virginity. Jared's not a prude and he doesn't need romance and flowers hearts, but... He's about to lose his virginity. That's kind of a big deal and doesn't want to do it on a bare, hard floor.

“Can we...” he starts, feeling kind of stupid. “I mean, is there a bedroom, or..?” Or maybe they don't like to take their 'fun' to their marital bed, Jared has no idea.

But Jeff breathes out a soft sigh and kisses Jared again, hard and fast and then guides him to the stairs. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” he says, leading Jared up with that same hand on his back, Danneel following behind.

The bedroom is a little brighter, table lamp by the bed turned on so a soft, yellow glow falls over the room. It's not huge, the bedroom, but it's just as lovely as the rest of the house, with soft green walls and dark wood floors and perfectly antique furniture.

Jeff gives him a little push and Jared goes willingly to the bed, falls down on it and turns to look up at Jeff and Danneel, expectantly. He's new to this, has no idea what's expected of him. He knows what he _wants_ , though. He wants Jeff's cock in his ass and Danneel's tits in his hand.

Jeff seems to be on the same chapter, if not the exact same page, because he sighs, “Oh, Jared,” and falls to his knees at the edge of the bed, with his hands pressing against Jared's knees, spreading his thighs. He winces when he lands, the hardwood floors no doubt doing nothing for his ageing joints. “I gotta get into you. I'm gonna fuck you, sweet thing, so hard and so good I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else.”

“Jeff...” Danneel cautions. “You know the rules. You play when I'm done.”

Both Jared and Jeff look up at Danneel then, Jared with curiosity and Jeff with desperate pleading. Danneel doesn't seem moved by Jeff's silent begging, however, because she grins and shakes her head and reaches into the top drawer on the dresser.

Jeff sighs a resigned sort of sigh and stands up again, shuffles back to the corner to sit in the cream-coloured chair that's been strategically angled toward the bed.

“This woman has turned me into a cuckold,” Jeff laments, turning a half smile on his wife.

Danneel raises her eyebrow and Jeff's smile grows.

“It's a burden I readily accept, to keep the unequivocal love of my life happy.”

Danneel rolls her eyes, but she smiles back.

“Suck up,” she says. 

She finally finds what she was looking for in the drawer and lifts it up, bringing it in front of her.

It's... a dildo? No, not _just_ a dildo, Jared realises as she steps through the straps and secures it in place. It's a strap-on. She's going to fuck Jared with it, have her _fun_ while Jeff watches and... and Jesus fucking Christ, Jared is A fucking okay with that.

“Yes, please,” Jared says again, shifting back on the bed slightly, so he can lie down and spread his legs wider. His cock jerks and bounces against his belly and he soaks the tip of a heavy spurt of pre-come.

Danneel climbs on the bed, smiles down and at him and pats his hip.

“Turn over, pretty,” she says. Jared scrambles to obey, gets on his hands and knees and Danneel's hands come to rest just above his ass.

“Lube, Jeff,” she says and Jeff stands immediate, grabs a tube from the bedside table and passes it to her.

“Need any help?” he asks. Jared can hear him smile, even if he can't see it from where Jeff's standing behind him and Danneel pauses, then shifts Jared again so he's facing the side of the bed, not the head.

Jared lets himself be guided easily, his cock feels like it's getting harder and harder and then Jeff is standing in front of him, _right_ in front of him, that red, leaking, _enormous_ cock practically in his mouth already and Jared whimpers, wriggles his ass so two of Danneel's slick fingers slip and slide inside his hole, easily.

They stretch him, work him open and soon two are three and three are four and Jared is biting his lip, keening, shifting and wriggling, unable to keep still. He needs it. He's wanted it before, fingered himself and used a vibrator a few times, but he's never _needed_ it like this, like he's going to cry and wail and beg if he doesn't get it.

“I'm going to fuck you,” Danneel promises, twisting her hand inside him so Jared cries out. “You suck Jeff's dick, you suck it like you mean it and I'll fuck your tight little ass until you cry and cry for me to never stop.”

Jared does cry, he does open his mouth and he leans forward and he sucks Jeff down, as much of his as Jared can fit in his mouth at any rate and then Danneel's rubber cock slams into him from behind. He gasps around Jeff's girth and Danneel shifts her angle and holy fuck _holy fuck_ she's sliding over Jared's prostate and the salty, pungent tip of Jeff's cock is brushing the back of his throat and Jared has officially experienced Heaven, because _wow_.

He's pretty sure he's going to come soon, and nobody has even made a move on his dick.

“You were made to suck cock, weren't you baby?” Jeff asks, petting his face and his hair and feeding more and more of his cock slowly down Jared's throat. “You were made to suck the fuck out of my big fat dick.”

Jared vaguely nods and he tries his best to fuck himself forward onto Jeff's cock and back onto Danneel's but he's not quite experienced enough to coordinate the movements and he just winds up going lax, letting himself be used, happily.

He feels good, feels like he's floating, lips curled around Jeff's cock into an absent smile and he loses track of time, he must, because before he knows it he's being shifted again, moved so he's flat on his back with Danneel kneeling by his head and Jeff is between his legs.

Danneel kicks one leg up so she's on one knee and one foot and her hand disappears between her legs, fingers pushes inside her pink, slick folds. She sighs a breathy sigh and her head tilts back and her eyes flutter shut briefly before she blinks them open again and looks down at Jared.

“Jeff's going to fuck you now,” she tells him. “Is that alright?”

“Condoms!” Jared says. He can't forget condoms. He won't, not ever.

“Relax, pretty,” she says.

“I'm already wearing one,” Jeff assures him. He crowds closer between Jared's legs and dips so his slick, condom-covered cocks runs the length of Jared's crack and back down, blunt tip poised at the edge of his hole. “I'm going to fuck you.”

Jeff's not exactly asking permission, but Jared gets that the pause is for his benefit, that he's allowed to change his mind now and Jeff might not be happy, but he'll let Jared walk away.

Jared has no intention of walking away, not until he's been fucked by Jeff's giant dick and not until he's come all over himself.

Jeff looks into his eyes, nods and then pushes forward.

It hurts. Of course it hurts – Jeff is _big_ , bigger than Danneel or anything he's used to get himself off at home, but it's a good hurt and it very quickly turns to nothing but pleasure.

Jeff fills him up, fills him up like Danneel couldn't like he can't do himself and Jeff's hands feel good when they grip bruises into his shoulders and he can hear the wet slap-slap of Danneel jerking off right next to his face and when he turns... Jesus Christ, when he turns, his lips are _so close_ and her pussy is _right there_ and he can't even help it.

His tongue snakes out – he just wants a taste, really that's all, just to try it, just to say he did, once – but the second his the tip of his tongue slides over her clit it's like an electric shock. She bucks and wails and she climbs on top of him, presses her slick folds against his lips and then Jeff's hands are gone from his shoulders, the angle of his thrusts change so can sit up straighter, cup Danneel's full, perky breasts in his palms and wrap his thick, calloused fingers around her nipples.

The change in angle only helps Jared along and he whines and curls his knees up and opens his mouth wider, lets his tongue explore.

It's... nice, he supposes. It's not something he'll do again, he doesn't think but eating pussy isn't as traumatic as some of the gay websites have led him to believe. Mind you, having a great big cock up his ass probably makes any experience more pleasurable, so there's that.

Danneel grabs his face, grinds down and starts to moan, low at first and then higher and louder and pretty soon she's screaming, riding Jared's inexperienced lips and tongue and Jeff's crying out, too, thrusting in harder than before.

He pinches Danneel's nipples harder, slams into Jared one last time and then Jared's coming, too. It's unexpected, takes him by surprise not because he didn't know it was coming but because he was so focused on the other two that his own pleasure had kind of sneaked up on him.

It's no less intense for it, though.

His hands scramble, brush over Danneel's hips and then flounder up so they join Jeff's over her breasts. Jeff won't let go, so Jared doesn't quite get the grip he'd wanted earlier, but he can feel the soft, warm flush under his fingers where they slip through Jeff's and it's good enough. It's more than good enough when Jeff's cock pulses and spurts inside him and Jared shouts into Danneel's pussy and comes all over his belly.

Some shoots so far he's pretty sure it land on her back and Jared's vaguely proud of himself while the other two lazily shift away, curl up together on one side of the bed. They leave Jared sated and happy, tingling all over as he breathes deep to re-oxygenate his lungs and blinks away his blurry vision.

He doesn't stay long, doesn't overstay his welcome. He gets up as soon as he thinks he can stand straight, remembers Danneel's earlier warning about this being just one night. He feels no regret, doesn't feel dirty or used and neither do they.

It was fun, like they said at the start and when Jared gets into the taxi Jeff called for him and heads back to the dorms, it's with a pleasant ache in his backside, a warm tingle in his chest and the unwavering certainty that his first time was the _best_ first time in the history of sex.

Whoever said that you should wait for true love was clearly an idiot.

Love will come for Jared, he's sure of it but he wouldn't trade tonight for anything.

END


End file.
